


Know Your Place

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: How to Be a Serial Killer (2008)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Mike, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Murder Husbands, Submissive Bart, Though Mike is actually really fond of Bart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Mike has never had someone to kill with him before.  He's talked to people, hinted, try to find the *one* but they had always fallen short.  Until Bart.And he plans on sharing everything with the other man.  Especially the post kill thrill of adrenalin, the time when his cock is hard and heavy and he usually jerks himself off in his car.  Yea, he particularly wants to share that.Murder Husbands is my favorite Tag.
Relationships: Bart/Mike Wilson (How To Be A Serial Killer)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Know Your Place

“Now what are we going to do?”

Mike tilted his head as he thought about it, looking down at the drop of blood that had gotten on his thumb as he rubbed it with his pointer finger. He glanced over at Bart, looking at him with big eyes, waiting on his next order, and he reached down to unbuckle his pants.

“You’re going to blow me.”

The smile was frozen on Bart’s face for a few seconds before it faded away, replaced by confusion. “What?”

“That was a great kill, I liked you helping me. I’m hard, and I want to get off while I’m still covered in blood. Not like I can go home and ask Abby.”

“Mike.” His voice wobbled, nerves coming through as a blush moved up his face. 

Mike pulled his cock out, already hard, and stroked himself a few times, watching as that small drop of blood streaked up his cock. He turned slightly and reached across the car to wrap his hand around the back of Bart’s head, fingers sliding through his hair until he could get a good grip. He pulled him forward over the middle console and Bart didn’t resist, he never resisted anything Mike did, but he was still frowning. 

One of Bart’s hands landed on the middle console, the other on the dash and they stared at each other. Mike waited, let the man run through the thoughts in his head. Finally Bart stuttered out, “I’m n-not gay.”

“Neither am I. Come on lick this blood off my dick,” his voice dropped darker and his own words made his cock throb. He’d never had anyone before to share after a kill with, and he wanted that mouth wrapped around his cock  _ now _ . So he tightened his hand and tugged harder. 

Bart gave into the force, let himself be awkwardly pulled over the center console but he looked up at Mike and chewed his lip, voice small. “I don’t want to do this.”

He didn’t really believe him. Even if Bart wasn’t gay, even if he didn’t like dick, Mike knew that Bart wanted to do anything he told him to, knew it like he knew his own thoughts. It’s what made the man so perfect. Bart had the need to kill, the same thrill in the man’s eyes that he himself had, but the man was so obedient. So sweet and submissive and suggestible. He gave his hair one more hard tug, “I want your mouth on me. If you don’t want to do this for me Bart, then don’t.”

Bart’s eyes were on his face, meeting his eyes, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip as Mike gave him an encouraging smile. Finally Bart whispered, “You want to do this with me?”

And he had him. Not that there had been much doubt. “Yup. Everything with you.” And that was true. He wanted Bart around all the time, if he could explain it to Abby, could get her to agree he would keep Bart in the house with them. Always within arms reach, the perfect little pet. 

Bart was shifting, getting his knees under him in the passenger seat as he lowered his head. It was an awkward angle but Mike only shifted his pants down a little further, closing his eyes as lips wrapped around the tip. There was the tentative lap of a tongue against the head of his cock as fingers dug into his thigh. He opened his eyes to look down and caught Bart looking up at him, trusting and nervous, still waiting for directions with his lips stretched wide over his cock. Fuck. 

He used the grip on his hair to get him to bob his head up and down, clumsy and awkward and he had to smother a laugh when the kid gagged when he went too deep. He didn’t want to upset him, he wasn’t making fun of him. It was pretty fucking endearing. It was a novelty to have someone watch him kill and then suck his dick after instead of being disgusted and sickened. He liked it. A lot. 

Bart gagged again, trying to take him deeper and he tightened his fingers to keep him from going so deep. “Easy, kid, don’t hurt yourself.”

He wasn’t going to last long, could already feel his oncoming orgasm and he curled in so he was leaning over Bart. “Gonna cum.”

Whether he was gonna let the kid pull away before that or not he wasn’t sure and he waited to feel the pull against his fingers that meant Bart was trying to, but there wasn’t any. Just a faster bobbing, Bart’s fingers curled into his thighs.

His hips rocked up as he came, locking Bart where he was, shoving deep as his cock throbbed, spilling his cum down his throat. He groaned, holding Bart still until the last pulse of cum dribbled from his cock, letting out a whoop as he finally loosened his fingers. 

Bart pushed himself up, pushing back so he was balanced on the console, wiping an arm across his mouth, staring at Mike. Waiting for some kind of approval. He had told him to stop looking for external validation from him but he still reached out to cup the side of his face, stroking a thumb over his cheek as he met his eyes, “Real good, that was perfect. You’re perfect.”

His eyes darted down and he wasn’t surprised to find the other man was hard. Had been hoping it actually, he needed Bart to want this as badly as he did. To be as taken with it. He shoved him suddenly, making him yelp as he fell backwards against the passenger side door. His right leg kicked out, ending up on the floor and Mike grabbed his left leg and pulled it out from under him, dropping it so it was between the seats, leaving him awkwardly sprawled out on his back. 

Bart’s hands came up to cover his face, flinching and whimpering, and they really had to work on that. It was no way to respond to a potential threat. Shaking his head he grabbed Bart’s hips and jerked them towards him so he was slightly at an angle against the middle console and his head against the arm rest of the door.

“Mike?”

He hummed an affirmative sound as his hands went to Bart’s pants, undoing the button to yank them down over his hips and release his cock. Bart stayed put for a total of two seconds before he tried to grab Mike’s hands but it just took a look for him to drop them, nervously grabbing at the edges of the seat. “What are you doing?”

“You’re hard.” To prove his point he dragged his thumb up the length of the man, pressing just under the head, making his cock twitch. 

Bart was breathing hard, shifting his weight in the awkward position. It had to be uncomfortable, he was too tall to be folded up like he was but that was intentional too. Mike wanted him to feel good, liked that Bart would look to him for anything and everything, and based on what they had talked about he knew Bart had never been with anyone. So he wanted to touch him and watch him come undone and pull the binds that tied them that much tighter. 

But the thing about teaching someone to be a killer, was you had to make sure that they didn’t get it in their head that they could kill  _ you _ . So he taught him about weapons and stalking and getting rid of a body but he made sure that Bart always knew his place. That he was always so receptively submissive. He’d make him cum, but when he was on his back like this under him. He reached up to shove the man’s shirt up, exposing his belly, like wild animals.

Bart was panting as he stared at him, aroused and afraid and needy and even though Mike had just cum his dick twitched, giving a valiant effort to get hard again. 

His hand slid around him, stroking quick and firm, swiping over the head at the precum there. Bart whimpered, desperate sounds as he tried to rock up into his hand but the way he was laying didn’t give him much leverage. He did bring his right knee up, trying to get more comfortable and Mike got a flash of his ass, and couldn’t stop imaging what it would be like to fuck him. He shifted his weight forward, leaning against where his pants were gathered around his thighs and it pushed the man’s knees back just a little, spreading him out, just to see if he’d let him. 

Mike let out a whoosh of air at that as he sat back, focusing on jerking Bart off. Maybe another time. 

“Mike?”

He wasn’t sure where Bart’s head had gone while he was distracted by his ass but he could see the need to be seen. To know that Mike was paying attention to him and he responded to his name, leaving over him and bracing his arm against the side of the door so they were almost face to face.

It was a little more awkward for him, making his wrist ache but he knew what Bart needed. “You’re doing so good.” And he couldn’t resist kissing him. That hadn’t been part of the plan, hadn’t been something he was going to do. But it was good to keep a little improv under your belt. 

And it was what got to Bart. The man practically melted against him, gasping into his mouth as he came over Mike’s hand, arms coming up to grab onto Mike’s shirt, clinging. He pulled back, pressing one more soft kiss to the man’s lips as he stroked him through his orgasm, staying close until he stopped shaking. 

Bart’s eyes were screwed shut as he leaned back, and he pulled his hand away from the door, reaching down to wipe away the wetness on his cheeks, a few tears. It was almost too fucking sweet. He wiped the hand covered in cum on Bart’s pants - it wasn’t like he could go home with it on his and helped the man get his pants pulled up. 

It made him chuckle as he watched Bart try to pull himself together, the man was more shook up than he had been the first time he watched Mike kill someone. He knew he had picked the right person. 

“You okay?”

Bart’s nod was immediate but it took a little longer until he looked up. There was embarrassment, nerves, but that bright shine of devotion and Mike gave him a soft smile, waiting until Bart slowly relaxed and gave it back to him before he turned the car on. 

“Alright. Let’s get rid of this body and call it a night.” Without looking he reached over to grab Bart’s shoulder and give it a squeeze and could feel the man lean towards him. 

And he thought killing couldn’t get any more fun.


End file.
